An Ounce of Courage and a Dash of Love
by The Phantom Keeper
Summary: The war has ended. Voldemort was defeated. Yet Harry was anxious about being able to rejoin his love. How will she react when he finally shows up? One-shot.


**An Ounce of Courage and a Dash of Love**

 **What's this? A random one-shot? Yup, I just felt the need to actually write something and not be bogged down by the stress of life. Enjoy!**

 **"Being deeply loved gives you strength. Loving deeply gives you courage." –Lao Tzu**

* * *

What is courage? Is it being able to face your fears? Is it being able to continue to fight no matter how scared you are? Is it being able to keep going even if you know you might fail?

Harry sighed as he thought about what the word meant. No one could say that Harry didn't have courage. He was the Boy-Who-Lived or more recently the Man-Who-Conquered. No one could say Harry wasn't courageous. His friends, who knew all of his adventures, would call Harry the bravest person they knew.

Yet for some reason, he felt his courage abandon him when he needed it most. It had taken months to work up the courage to even go to the flat. Every time he would reach up to knock on the white door, Harry hesitated before putting his hand back down. Harry repeated this a few more times before finally took in a deep breath. Holding it, Harry quickly reached up to knock. As he was about to make contact the door swung open.

Surprised both stood frozen in the spot gazing into each other's eye.

"Harry."

"Daphne."

Before Harry was Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Her hair had grown longer since Harry last saw her. It reached down to the small of her back and seemed to flow like a golden river. Daphne's cold blue eyes seemed to stare at Harry's soul. Her features wear like that of a porcelain princess. Delicate and beautiful, but Harry knew she was anything but fragile.

They both stood in the doorway staring at each other before a door slamming shut startled them out of their trance. Harry quickly held out a bouquet of lilies for Daphne. Without a word she took hold of the bouquet and held it close to her chest. Looking down at the lilies a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Harry… It's been three months." Daphne said still looking down.

"I-I know, I have no excuse. I was stressed, tired, and most of all scared. Scared that when I returned I would be rejected. That you had already found someone. That what you felt for me … wasn't there anymore. I am sorry f-for m-my …" Harry began before breaking down.

Daphne instantly looked up and saw how broken Harry looked. His eyes seemed dull, almost as if the life has been sucked out of them. His hair was far messier than his normal. Heavy bags underneath his eyes showed truly how little sleep he had. Stepping closer Daphne reached up to his face. She hesitated a second when she saw Harry flinched before gently cupping Harry's cheek. She forced Harry to look her in the eye.

Getting on her tiptoes she gave Harry a small kiss on his lips. She pulled back with a gentle smile.

"I told you that I would wait for you. No matter how long it took, I would wait for you."

Harry gave Daphne a gentle smile. His eyes seemed to shine with happiness. Leaning down Harry touched his forehead to Daphne's, looking deep into her eyes.

"You are my angel. My light in the darkness. Without you, I am lost in a never-ending sea."

Daphne just blushed before giving an unladylike snort.

"You were always such a flatterer," Daphne said before kissing Harry softly.

"Only for you," Harry said once broke apart.

Daphne gave Harry a wide smile before stepping back. Grabbing Harry's hand Daphne wordlessly pulled Harry into her flat. Harry smiled as he let himself be guided inside.

As they disappeared into the flat, the door simply swung shut, locking with a gentle click.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy it? I hope you did, this was a fun one to write.**

 **If you were really wondering Daphne's flat is, it's in muggle London. Figure some of you might be wondering.**

 **Love to hear what you thought!**

 **PK out!**


End file.
